Dimitri Rascalov misbehaves at Burger Shot/killed by Bing Bong
''Dimitri Rascalov misbehaves at Burger Shot ''is a grounded video by Sarah West. Dimitri Rascalov wants a chocolate milkshake, but the clerk offers him a cherry milkshake because the chocolate milkshakes were sold out. but Dimitri got ticked and demolished the restaurant and got grounded by VTM on YT, who bans Dimitri Rascalov from watching TV, playing video games, listening to music, going out with his friends, starting crimes, or going on his computer. He is killed by Bing Bong. Note: Burger Shot isn't a real place. It's from the video game series Grand Theft Auto. Transcript (December 30, 2017) Dimitri: Hey, VTM. VTM on YT: What is it, Dimitri? Dimitri: Can we please go to Burger Shot? VTM on YT: No. We're having turkey sandwiches for lunch. Dimitri: But VTM, I'm hungry, so let's go to Burger Shot! VTM on YT: Dimitri, I said no. Dimitri: I WANT BURGER SHOT (12 TIMES)! RIGHT NOW! VTM on YT: Dimitri, for the last time, the answer is no. Mimirin: Hey, VTM, I don't have anything to make the turkey sandwiches! VTM on YT: Did you hear that, Dimitri? Mimirin said that she doesn't have anything to make the turkey sandwiches. That means we can go. Dimitri: Yay! (At Burger Shot) Clerk: Welcome to Burger Shot. How can I take your orders today? ShimmeringNight: I want a Fried Chicken combo meal with french fries, a lemon flavored soda, and a banana cream pie. Columbia: And I want a hot dog combo meal with crinkle cut fries, a grape flavored soda, and a hot fudge sundae, please. Clerk: Here you go. Thank you for choosing Burger Shot. Come again soon! ShimmeringNight: Thank you! (ShimmeringNight and Columbia walk out with their food just as Dimitri and VTM on YT come in) Clerk: Welcome to Burger Shot. How can I take your order? VTM on YT: I want a Grilled Chicken sandwich combo meal with curly fries, a peach flavored soda, and an apple pie. Dimitri: I want a triple hamburger combo meal, with onion rings, a blueberry soda, and a chocolate milkshake. Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of chocolate milkshakes. Dimitri: What? Please tell me you're joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a cherry milkshake instead? Dimitri: Why? VTM on YT: Because, Dimitri, they're out of chocolate milkshakes. Why don't you get a cherry milkshake instead? Dimitri: NO! I WANT A CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE AND THAT'S FINAL! Clerk: Uh-oh... VTM on YT: Dimitri, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a cherry milkshake or you can have nothing at all. Dimitri: That's it! I'm gonna destroy this place! (Dimitri destroys Burger Shot) VTM on YT: DIMITRI RASCALOV! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY BURGER SHOT?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME, AND YOU'RE GETTING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL! (When VTM on YT brings Dimitri Rascalov back home) VTM on YT: You're grounded, young man. You will no longer watch TV, play video games, listen to music, hang out with your friends, going on the computer, or doing anything else ever again! And this time, you'll be killed by Bing Bong from Inside Out! Bing Bong! kill Dimitri Rascalov! (Bing Bong appears) Bing Bong: Time to die! (Selkie then appears and hides Bing Bong killing Dimitri Rascalov) Selkie: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos Category:2018 videos Trivia